


他们的性福生活之13（下）

by hooikuan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooikuan/pseuds/hooikuan
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Kudos: 6





	他们的性福生活之13（下）

13的性福生活（下）

汉江旁有很多车子，这里除了是约会圣地，更是"车震"圣地。在一堆大众、现代中，停放着一辆黑色的布加迪威龙，成功的隐匿在夜色中却又格外显眼。

车子里，两名衣衫不整的俊美男人正拥吻着。"曜汉啊...."趁着金曜汉放开他的嘴唇，韩胜宇用力喘着。"嘘...."金曜汉捂着韩胜宇的嘴，一次又一次轻舔他的腺体，让他不禁轻颤。韩胜宇感觉到衣服一点一点被脱掉，只是因为车舱限制，让金曜汉的动作不得不慢下来。"你说我当时是发了什么疯才买了这么一个小车？"在艰难的脱下韩胜宇的牛仔裤后，金曜汉终于反省了一下。不过，30几亿的车你说是个小车？excuse me？

因为跨坐在韩胜宇身上，裤子脱不下来，金曜汉只能回到驾驶座。把裤子扒下来之后也不急着回到他身上，而是趴下来把半硬的性器含入口中。"啊...."性器被纳入温热的口腔中，韩胜宇不由得卷起脚趾，轻扯金曜汉的发根。感觉到口中的性器变大变粗，金曜汉吐出来，用手撸动。把韩胜宇的一只腿抬起，含弄两颗肉球。"曜汉啊...."韩胜宇在被照顾的同时也不忘取悦金曜汉，手隔着裤子摩擦被困住的巨龙。"脱掉...."韩胜宇推开金曜汉的头，让他把裤子褪下。

金曜汉吐出性器，没有完全脱下裤子，只把裤子拉到臀部下，让巨物露出来。金曜汉拉过韩胜宇的手，让他上下撸动，自己也继续吞吐他的性器。"快点....曜汉...."金曜汉的舌头由根部往上舔，最后停留在冠状沟，被快速舔弄敏感区，韩胜宇忍不住挺腰想躲开，却被含住龟头用力吸吮，舌尖更用力顶入马眼中。"要射了....啊...."韩胜宇拉扯着金曜汉的头发，最后射在金曜汉口中。金曜汉一手套弄着根部，一手揉捏着两颗肉球，像是想把里面的精华都挤出来一样。

射出数十股精液后，韩胜宇瘫软在副驾驶座上，拍拍金曜汉的头让他放开。"哎呀，我全吞下去了要用什么来润滑呢~"韩胜宇无力地看着他。这句话原本没什么不对，可是后面的波浪号太讨人厌了，韩胜宇忍不住拍了他的脸，只换来了金曜汉超级憨的笑声。"哥，你趴着，头向那边。"金曜汉把羽绒服放在挡风镜前，让韩胜宇膝盖跪在扶手箱上，屁股向他。

金曜汉把暖气开大，自己皮厚没事，韩胜宇已经冻得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。"冷不？"见韩胜宇摇摇头，金曜汉才放心。拍拍韩胜宇白嫩嫩的臀瓣，现在韩胜宇被他们养得白白嫩嫩，全身上下都很滑，其中以屁股最为嫩滑。现在就像果冻一下，拍一下引起臀波，要是多用点几就会留下浅浅粉红。"哥的屁股越来越性感了。"金曜汉一手揉捏着臀瓣，另一个则用舌头舔着。因为没看到韩胜宇给他翻的白眼所以很幸福。直到臀瓣被揉捏得粉红，直到臀瓣被舔得湿湿的，直到臀瓣上留下了两个草莓，金曜汉才肯放过他。

掰开臀瓣，露出粉红的小花。金曜汉不作声，用手机拍了下来。可是他忘记了，手机拍照是有声音的。"咔嚓！"韩胜宇一转过头，就见金曜汉拿着手机，瞪大眼睛看他。"别拍...."韩胜宇用手想把手机抢过来。"乖，就一张。"金曜汉捉住韩胜宇的手，让他自己掰开臀瓣，又拍了几张。一连几次的快门声，让韩胜宇不由得羞耻的低下头。（姐妹们，记得！一张都不能让拍！因为你男朋友不是金曜汉！）

"真乖。"金曜汉终于放下手机，在手背上和臀肉上留下一个吻当作奖励。韩胜宇双手捂着脸，耳根子的红一直蔓延到脖子。金曜汉先在会阴处轻舔、轻吮，偶尔还会吞吐两颗肉球。一直到韩胜宇忍不住扭扭腰才转移阵地到蜜穴处。舌尖先在穴口轻轻试探，可能因为小花妹妹长时间没使用，有点害羞，怎么舔都不开，舌头哥哥只好强硬进入。"嗯....啊...."舌尖在甬道里打转，但是被穴口紧紧地圈住，动作有点放不开。"快一点...."韩胜宇被慢悠悠的挑逗弄得麻痒不已，开口催促。"那你倒是放松一点啊，夹那么紧干嘛？"金曜汉不仅说起了半语，更一巴掌打在臀肉上。果不其然，鲜明的手掌印浮现在臀瓣上，金曜汉又心疼地摸摸。

"啊...."韩胜宇不觉得痛，反而在巴掌和半语的夹攻下，有一种另类的快感。金曜汉再次舔入，舌尖接触到一股腥咸。"怎么？喜欢这样的？"还是半语。"呜...."韩胜宇的穴口收缩了一下，这一切都躲不过金曜汉的眼睛。"呵...."金曜汉把手指塞入韩胜宇口中，韩胜宇自动舔弄。金曜汉的手一前一后地模仿着抽插的动作。金曜汉一下插得太深，韩胜宇只好吐出手指。

被舔湿的手指在穴口打转，慢慢进入穴道。"嗯...."韩胜宇软了腰，屁股翘得更高。手指在甬道里扩张着，金曜汉也不忘照顾他身前的挺立。刚刚已经射过一次，却在各种挑逗下再次颤颤勃起。"曜汉啊...."不知道是不是金曜汉有意要玩弄他，既不添加手指也不快速抽插，只维持在一个令人纳闷的速度。金曜汉见韩胜宇出声抗议了，才又插入一根手指。两只手指在窄穴里打转、扣弄，穴内深处又涌出一股花液。借着花液的润滑，金曜汉成功插入三根手指。确定后穴得到充分的扩张，金曜汉才抽出手指。

韩胜宇跨坐在金曜汉身上，手上把玩着金曜汉巨物。"自己坐下来。"金曜汉知道韩胜宇听到他说半语会变得敏感，所以一直使用半语。韩胜宇娇嗔地看他一眼，抬起腰让性器在股沟滑动，才慢慢往下坐。可能太长时间没做，进入得不是很顺利。韩胜宇好几次坐下去，却因为疼痛，只进了头部就忍不住又站起来。"疼？"韩胜宇点点头。金曜汉怜爱的轻吻他的唇。"要不不做了？嗯？"金曜汉也不忍心让他疼，毕竟自己的尺寸自己知道。韩胜宇摇摇头，一次又一次尝试。

"等等，我来。"金曜汉在手上吐了口水，套弄着巨物。"借你一点水用用。"金曜汉释放出信息素，同时揉捏韩胜宇颈后的腺体。金曜汉手指伸进穴道里快速抽插，确定分泌出一点蜜液才抽出。韩胜宇已经全身瘫软，任由金曜汉摆布。金曜汉又在性器上抹一点唾液才对准微微张开的后穴。一手握着性物，一手扶着韩胜宇的腰，让他慢慢往下坐。"嗯....疼....啊...."还是有一点胀痛，韩胜宇抬起腰，却被金曜汉强硬的压下。"嘘....乖，等下就不疼了。"金曜汉在他的耳边、颊边轻吻，哄着。

韩胜宇把脸埋在他颈窝，忍住胀痛，感觉着自己被渐渐填满。"疼啊...."韩胜宇还是忍不住咬在他的肩膀上，却坚定的往下坐，全根没入。金曜汉没有直接抽插，摸着他的背，等疼痛过去。"还疼吗？"感觉后穴开始收缩，金曜汉慢慢开始小幅度挺动。韩胜宇吸吸鼻子、摇摇头。低下头吻上金曜汉的唇，主动把舌头伸到他嘴里。金曜汉吸吮着主动送上门的软舌，下身动作渐渐变快。

"啊....啊....唔...."韩胜宇不得不推开金曜汉的脸，用力的吸入氧气，金曜汉却特意压住他的后脑勺，堵住他的嘴。韩胜宇拍打他胸口的力度越来越大，金曜汉才放过他。即使金曜汉腰力特别好，将近十分钟的大幅度、高频率的抽插速度，也渐渐力不从心。"自己来。"金曜汉拍拍他的屁股，扶着他的腰让他自己上下动作。但是韩胜宇太高，每一次抽出的时候，头顶都会撞到车顶。

金曜汉压住韩胜宇不让他抽出，而是让他前后扭动。"啊...."和上下动作不一样的感觉。在巨物扎在里面的情况下前后移动，可以感觉到原本就深入的巨龙慢慢的更加伸入。韩胜宇身前的挺立也在金曜汉手中被照顾得很好，韩胜宇忍不住呻吟出声。见韩胜宇闭着眼享受着快感，金曜汉想让他更沦陷一点。

金曜汉坐直身体，双手从腋下穿过压着韩胜宇的肩膀，下身快速抽插。"啊！太快了....啊...."性器可以说是只插不抽，一次比一次更伸入。韩胜宇推着金曜汉却被压住，被迫承受。"不....不行了....啊...."快感过于强烈，韩胜宇抱住金曜汉，脸埋在颈窝轻轻抽泣。"乖，快到了。"金曜汉感觉韩胜宇的后穴正快速收缩，是即将高潮的征兆，用手指堵住马眼，不理会韩胜宇的哭喊，继续抽动。

这时，因为车剧烈震动引起路人的注意，车前聚集了数名留着杀马特发型的青少年。其中一名更是把脸凑在车窗上，想窥视车里情况。"你看，有人看呢。看你怎么被我操射。"金曜汉一点也不害怕，很清楚他们什么也看不到、听不到。韩胜宇转头一看，吓得后穴急剧收缩。金曜汉因为巨龙被紧紧包裹着，面容表情有点扭曲了。按住韩胜宇，巨物强硬破开紧缩的肠肉，用力抽插数百下，最后爆发在韩胜宇体内。韩胜宇早就射出，一股又一股打在金曜汉腹肌上。

把脸埋在金曜汉颈窝，生怕窗外的人真的看见他。"没事，他们看不见的。"金曜汉安抚着激烈颤抖的韩胜宇，等待他恢复平静。车外的杀马特因为看不到什么，也走了。韩胜宇终于换过来，擦掉眼泪。"要是人家看见了怎么办？"韩胜宇生气的拍在他胸上，怒视着他。"不会的。我说了，我贴隔热膜的钱不是白花的，而且被看到了就公开呗。"韩胜宇翻了个白眼，想回到副驾驶座，结果一个脚软又坐会金曜汉腿上。

"哎，还要就说嘛~"金曜汉把他扶起来，让他回到副驾驶座，却还是嘴贱的调戏他。用纸巾把浊液擦掉，整理好衣服，又调了一会儿情就回家了。之后的韩胜宇又继续闹腾了。你说那几张照片？还要问吗？当然是在那十人群里边啊。


End file.
